Fortune Cup
The Fortune Cup is a tournament held in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, where the winner earns the right to face the current Duel King, Jack Atlas. The real purpose of the tournament is to gather all five Signers in one place. To ensure the success of this plan, the invitations were haphazardly given and Godwin inserted at least one of his dueling assassins who are able to expose a Signer upon dueling one. Backstories Yusei and Jack Jack Atlas, Yusei Fudo, Rally Dawson, Blitz, Tank and Nervin were once all friends who lived together in Satellite. As residents of Satellite, they were made labor for the residents of New Domino City and denied many luxuries, often enjoyed in New Domino. However, Yusei was able to pick up tv signals from New Domino, allowing his friends to witness Turbo Duels and make their own Duel Runner. This was enough to keep Yusei happy, but Jack always felt he deserved to rule. The difference in aspiration had Jack split up from the rest of the group. He became known and feared in part of Satellite. Trespassers to his part of Satellite would be subject to his Red Dragon Archfiend. Rally tried at times to convince Jack to come back. Once while sitting on a throne alone in an empty theater, Jack was greeted by Jeager, who came on behalf of Rex Goodwin. He noted Jack needed people to rule and New Domino needed a king. He offered Jack a chance to become King in New Domino. In order for Jack to do this, he must come through the pipeline connecting New Domino and Satellite with both cards "Red Dragon Archfiend" and "Stardust Dragon". "Stardust Dragon" is a card belonging to Yusei. While Jack only has "Red Dragon Archfiend", Jeager was not concerned how Jack gains the other dragon. Jack later told Rally that he was going to leave Satellite, but needs his help. Rally was happy for Jack and willing to help. Jack knocked out Rally and tied him up. He then contacted Yusei, to tell him Raly had went missing. Yusei and his friends split up to look for Rally. Shortly afterwards Jack contacted Yusei, to say he'd found Rally and needed Yusei to come to the docks. When Yusei arrived at the docks, Jack showed him Rally tied up floating in a boat amongst rough waves. He told Yusei that he'd been invited to New Domino and "Stardust Dragon" and "Red Dragon Archfiend" were his tickets. He gave Yusei the chance to take the cards and go instead of him or save Rally. Yusei dived in to save Rally. Jack then took "Stardust Dragon" and Yusei's Duel Runner and went through the pipeline into New Domino City. Luna At the age of 3 Luna lapsed into a coma after a Duel. While in the coma she traveled to the World of the Duel Monster Spirits. She lived among many friendly Duel Spirits under the care of Ancient Fairy Dragon. Ancient Fairy Dragon forsaw destruction to this world and asked Luna to stay and protect them. She promised she would always be there to defend the Duel Spirits from evil. But the pressure from undertaking such a task was too much and Luna and after hearing Luka calling her, she forsoke her promise, by returning to her own world, allowing the Duel Spirit dimension to fall to an evil force. She woke up from her coma after being in the spirit's world for a month. Luna and Luka had both long forgotton about these events by the time the Fortune Cup invitations were sent out. Akiza In her youth, Akiza caused accidents while dueling, often resulting in people getting hurt or injured. Akiza later attended a Duel Academy as a young teenager, where she inadvertently caused more accidents due to her uncontrollable powers. Because of these incidents, she became separated from most people and kept herself away from theme. With this she took on the persona of the "Black Rose Witch". Akiza is later found by Divine, a mysterious man who works with the Arcadia Movement, an organization of psychic duelists with powers similar to Akiza's; he takes her in, proclaiming her to be the "future" of all psychic duelists. Events prior to the tournament Yusei's escape from Satellite Two years later Jack becomes a Duel King in New Domino. Yusei has also builds a new Duel Runner. Rally found a chip, which Yusei used in his Duel Runner. Rally was suspected of stealing the chip and tracked down by Sector Security. In the English version Jack had planted the chip to frame Rally. Yusei distarcted the Securites and dueled one member, Trudge. Since Yusei won, Trudge was to drop all charges on Rally. Later Yusei put his plan to get back what Jack took from them into action. He planned using his new Duel Runner to escape through the pipeline, while it was closed for maintenance. As he made his way to the pipeline, he was confronted by Trudge, who accused him of stealing the Duel Runner. Yusei Duels Trudge on way, defeating him and getting out of the pipe just as the trash was set flowing through it again. The trash pushed Trudge back and stopped him making it out. Yusei met Jack right after his escape. The Duel Runner Jack had taken has since been destroyed, but he let Yusei take back Stardust Dragon. Yusei refused to just take and requested they duel for it. Together they proceeded to a Duel Stadium. Unbeknownst to the players Goodwin, Jeager, Mikage Sagiri and Akutsu watched the Duel. While they dueled, they had their dragon cards battle each other. This caused the dragon birthmark on Jack's arm to glow and another one appeared on Yusei's arm, also glowing. This was followed by a large rise in Momentum levels and the appearance of the Crimson Dragon. The Crimson Dragon interrupted the Duel, causing both Duel Runners to fail. A number of Securites appear on the scene afterwards to arrest Yusei. The detention center After a court session, Yusei was given a criminal marking and sentenced to spend time at a detention center, as well as being stripped of his Deck and Duel Runner. On his way to the detention center, Yusei met a man called Yanagi Tenzen, who had witnessed the Crimson Dragon from outside the stadium, while Yusei and Jack dueled. He appeared to have knowledge of what it was. At the center they meet former pro duelist Jin Himuro, who is also an inmate. Himuro tried to lay down the law with the newcomers, claiming he called the shots around here. He dueled Yanagi, who had managed to sneak cards into the center. Thinking Yanagi put up an insulting performance, Himuro steps on Yanagi's cards which are of high importance to Yanagi. Disguisted by Himuro's behavior, Yusei dueled and defeated him using Yanagi's Deck. Himuro mended his ways after the Duel and became friends with Yusei and Yanagi. While Yusei was at the center, Jack learnt Goodwin and the others had seen his Duel with Yusei and wanted answers as to what had happened during the Duel with the appearance of the Crimson Dragon. But spots on a monitor where they had been watching the Duel, that Yusei was about to win, before the Crimson Dragon appeared. Ashamed by what happened, Jack demanded to know Yusei's location, so he could Duel him again and defeat him. In order to refrain Jack, Goodwin told him the legend of the Signers and the Sky Temple. Goodwin ordered Security at the detention center, to perform a number of tests on Yusei to confirm if he has a dragon birthmark. After the tests, Yusei was thrown back in a cell with Yanagi. After telling Yanagi about them searching for a dragon birthmark, Yanagi, who was previous unaware Yusei had this mark, told him about the Signers and the Five Dragons. Yusei assumes his Signer Dragon must have been the "Stardust Dragon" card. The warden Takasu transferd Yusei to another cell, where he met Kohei Aoyama. Aoyama shows Yusei a tunnel that took him six months to make. He explained a plan, he'd made to escape through the tunnel tomorrow. He offered Yusei to come, Yusei asked if Himuro and Yanagi could be included. Aoyama allows for this. The next day Takasu frames and physically beats Himuro and Yanagi for being friends with Yusei. Takasu imposed new stricter rules. Yusei spoke his mind to Takasu and arranged a Duel, the next day. Due to Yanagi and Himuro's poor condition, Aoyama could no longer include them in the escape plan. Yusei refused to come too, as he must Duel Takasu. Aoyama thought Yusei was foolish, to challenge Takasu to a Duel with with no Deck. Vexed with Yusei, he told Yusei to do what he wanted and planned to leave by himself. Himuro and Yanagi both had their cards confiscated, leaving Yusei with nothing to use against Takasu. The inmates all crowded around Yusei and offered him their support in his upcoming Duel. They all gave him random cards, which Yusei used to make a Deck. The next day, Yusei and Takasu's Duel, had extra aspects; Whenever a player took damage, they received an electrical shock. But Takasu rigged the arena to not give him shocks. Rather than escape, Aoyama broke into a control room and reset the arena, so Takasu would get shocked. Rex Goodwin witnessed Yusei defeat Takasu. He striped Takasu of his position at the center and granted Yusei his freedom. Before leaving the center, Himuro gave Yusei his "Great Bull Djinn" card and told him to show it to a man named Saiga at Bootleg. He would be able to help Yusei recover his Deck and Duel Runner. Although Saiga thinks Yusei's mission is suicide and not worth it to save his friends, he helps him. Using Saiga's help, Yusei infiltrated the security warehouse and recoverd his Deck and Duel Runner. But he is spotted by a number of Securities. Yusei flees on his Duel Runner and Duels Trudge again on his way out. When Yusei is about to win, Trudge starts to ram into Yusei, but Saiga appears and holds him back. Yusei made it out of the building and rode through a crowd of Securities. As he did so, his Duel Runner shocked him. Meanwhile elsewhere Luna who is with her brother Luka senses something and rushes out of the room. Yusei got away from the crowd and falls. The twins dash outside the building finding him. The Tournament Preperations Yliaster organize the tournament. The winner of the tournament is to face Jack Atlas with the chance of becoming King. The public are unaware of a hidden agenda within the tournament. Its true purpose is to confirm the identitiy of the Signers. Akiza and Luna are invited invited since they are suspected Signers. Shira, Jill deLauncebeaux, Professor Frank and Kodo Kinomiya are invited by Yliaster to participate in the hopes that they will expose the Signers. Bommer, who knows secret information is invited. Should he be successful in the Fortune Cup, Goodwin promised to provide aid for Bommer's hometown. Luka and Luna, who have just rescued Yusei take care of him in Tops. While Trudge is certain Yusei inside, he is not allowed to enter the residential area without authorization. So he waits outside in the hopes of catching Yusei when he leaves. Luka tells Yusei about the Fortune Cup and explains how he plans on particiapting; Luna was given an invitation, but didn't feel like entering, so he plans disguising as her and dueling in her stead. Yusei feels he is putting the twins in danger, by staying with them and insists on leaving. But they talk him into a Duel and staying for the night. After the twins fall asleep, Yusei quietly leaves. After he leaves, Trudge pulls out in front of Yusei's Duel Runner. Before he can cause any trouble, a bureau car pulls up and Jeager emerges. Jeager demands Trudge to step down and he hands Yusei an invitation to the Fortune Cup, along with a photo of his friends from Satellite. He blackmails Yusei to entering to ensure their safety. Yusei meets up with Saiga again. Saiga wonders why Sector Security is so interested in Yusei. Yusei isn't sure, but shows him the picture of his friends. Saiga goes off to contact someone, who can help save Yusei's friends. The next day, Himuro and Yanagi are set free from the center. They meet up with Yusei. Having not seen Yusei's own Deck yet, Himuro requests a Duel with him. Before they start, Jack's Duel Runner pulls up. Jack walks over to Yusei. Yusei accuses him of telling Yliaster about his friends. Jack has no knowledge of this. he returns "Stardust Dragon" and tells Yusei to face him in the finals. Yusei and his friends procceds to the Daimon Area to duel. Here he meets Ruka and Tenpei Hayano, who came in search of the Black Rose Witch. Ruka is glad to see Yusei has an invitation to the Fortune Cup. Their reunion is interrupted by the Black Rose Witch. She has "Black Rose Dragon" tear up the area. After seeing Yusei's dragon birthmark light up, she calls it a wretched mark and leaves. Opening Ceremony The contestants all appear in the middle of the Stadium as they are introduced. The audience spots Yusei's criminal mark and begin to mutter to each other. Bommer walks over to the MC and takes his microphone. He asks everyone, as a duelist up there, what it is everyone sees. He points to Yusei saying he is undoubtedly a duelist, selected under the same conditions as all contestants. Having cards, marker or not, they are all the same, no one there should be ashamed of anything. The crowd remains silent until Rex Godwin applauds Bommer, after which everyone follows. Godwin thanks Bommer and reminds everyone of the equality of the players. The MC announces who will be in the first round as the screens pairs up the players. Luka is put in the first duel against Bommer. First round In the first round pairs up Luna with Bommer, Akiza with Jill, Yusei with Shira and Frank with Kodo. Luka duels Bommer disguised as Luna. However he tended to get over excited and act nothing like Luna. Bommer think he was dueling Luna, hoped to see her dragon. Despite Luka's best efforts, he was defeated. Since Luna didn't participate, Akutsu received no rise in Momentum levels and Yliaster was unable to confirm her as a Signer, but did figure out, Luka had dueled in her stead. Before Jill and Akiza's Duel, Goodwin and Jeager tell him Akiza is a suspected Signer and they need him to expose her. Jill didains from hounding young maidens, but after they tell him Akiza is also the Black Rose Witch, he vows to defeat her. As Jill and Akiza duel, Akiza is exposed as the Black Rose Witch when she Summons "Black Rose Dragon", the signature card of the witch. Akiza physically injures Jill as she dmages his Life Points. With the audience on his side, Jill comes close to what seem to be victory, but Akiza makes a swift victory on her next turn, causing Jill to collapse. Again Akutsu received no reading on his D-Sensor. Hunter Pace sees the Fortune Cup as a chance to get back at Jack. He breaks through Security into the stadium, where he assaults Shira and takes his clothes. When the MC introduces Shira and Yusei for their Turbo Duel, Hunter enters disguised as Shira. Shortly afterwards reveals himself. Goodwin allows for the change in Yusei's opponent as he assumes Hunter should be powerful enough to force a Momentum rise out of Yusei. The audience cheer for Hunter, since Yusei is branded a criminal. After an impresive Duel, resulting in Yusei's victory, Hunter is happy to have fought such a Duel and Yusei earns some rspect from the audience. Yliaster asks Frank to purposly lose his next Duel to Kodo, as they need him to expose Luna in a consolation game. The Duel is not shown, but Frank complies with Yliaster's instructions. Consolation game Semi-finals Finals Title Duel Yusei defeated Aki in the finals to earn the right to face Jack and before their duel Yusei goes to where he is with Rex Goodwin in order to make sure his Satellie friends are released. Once thats done their Duel finally goes underway as again the Crimson Dragon appears in the sky and takes all of the 4 Signers somewhere else where they are shown some visions. After that Yusei and Jack continue battling each other thus by his determination Yusei finally wins. Resulting to be the winner of the Fortune Cup he is finally declared as the new King of Turbo Duels. Episodes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's